


The Solution

by RedlaSunShowers029



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Macro/Micro, Once again unironic not a joke fic, Post-Squip, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pred!Christine, Prey!Jeremy, Stagedorks, Vore, basically everything I write is SFW, but I want to be particularly clear here, clean vore, emotional protection, jeremy has ptsd, most of this is voracious cuddling and soft angst, safe vore, willing vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedlaSunShowers029/pseuds/RedlaSunShowers029
Summary: Jeremy struggles to cope with the traumatic aftermath of the Squip. Christine just so happens to have an idea to quell the symptoms and give him solace to figure it all out.





	The Solution

This wasn't the first time it'd happened, nor would it be the last. The desperation, the clawing, the static growing too strong and too fast to stop. The soft snickers and mocking tone, the way it overpowered his nerves - oh, how he hated it. The way it blocked his vocal chords to stop the screaming, looking over at the technological menace helplessly.

 

_ You can't get rid of me that easily. _

 

The words punctured through Jeremy's brain as he attempted to stand up, but it seemed the Squip had paralyzed him to the point he couldn't move a muscle. The hologram approached at their own leisure, that cynical grin spreading across their face.

 

_ You know that, right? Don't resist, don't make this harder than it needs to be.  _ Getting no response, the Squip chuckled.  _ That's it. Just like that - see?  _ Jeremy flinched at the cold sting of their touch, his eyes snapping open upon the realization that there was nowhere else to go, and no one else to turn to. But even still, the words slipped his words before the Squip could silence him once more:

 

“Leave me alone!”

 

The fear had long since spread to his veins, sitting up in a panic. The room was quiet, and there wasn't the slightest bit of static present in his brain right now. Where was -?

 

Right. Glancing over from his spot on the pillow, the realization clicked with him easily. So it was just another nightmare - good. Probably for the best that was all, and it didn't seem to be worse than that. Maybe if he settled down again, he could get some more -

 

Too late for that. Glancing over, he could hear the shifting of the sheets as Christine rolled over, cracking open one eye as though suspecting his inner turmoil.

 

Initially, it had been a challenge to ever dream of being with her. At Jeremy's minuscule height, it definitely hadn't been easy. However, through some trial and error it'd worked out well enough, and for some time it had been nicer than he ever could've dreamed. It still was, honestly; it'd taken some work to smooth out the edges, but it was damn well worth it. But nevertheless, that didn't erase the trauma he'd sustained from the supercomputer all the while, lingering at each step of the process.

 

“Can't sleep?”

 

The words came out sleepily, but they registered well enough. Jeremy sat up a little straighter, rubbing the grit out of his own eyes.

 

“It's okay, I'm fine,” he replied, a false smile spreading across his lips. “I didn't wake you, did I?”

 

Christine shook her head. “No, it's fine. Just woke up and figured I'd check in.” Her eyes drifted down to Jeremy's tiny form, noticing he was trembling out of control. He seemed to notice a moment later, scoffing as he attempted to contain it. “Same as usual?”

 

It'd happened enough times that they both knew what was up. However, this has been the first time it'd woken her, and Jeremy felt a little bad about that.

 

“They're getting worse,” Jeremy whispered, rubbing his shoulder nervously. “They're getting more frequent too. I don't… I don't know what to do about it. I-I'm sorry, I don't mean to… It'll be alright. Y-You can go back to slee-”

 

A little too late for that too. He could feel the warmth of her hands as she slid over to him, holding them out to him carefully. This Jeremy didn't protest, giving a soft sigh before clambering on.

 

He didn't mind this one bit; he liked it a good deal, being this close and comforted. It didn't change the way he felt, though, after putting everyone else around him under so much stress. All that stress  _ because of him. _ Why couldn't he just relax? Why was it so hard? And what's more, why did it seem like he was always weighing everyone else down?

 

These hadn't been things he'd even considered prior to the Squip; lost in his own inner turmoil, it'd been a challenge to see it all that clearly. But now that he'd seen the damage he'd done, it was hard not to. It was still a mystery to him how he'd managed to regain Michael's trust, or how he'd managed to repair the damage done to either of them. But in very different ways, they were both there for him, and it seemed that negative self talk was all in his head. 

 

Perhaps that was the case, but boy was it buried deep.

 

Jeremy allowed his thoughts to drift as he was lifted, trying to focus on the present for the time being. It wouldn't help to dwell on the past, or to relive that feeling of pure and utter hopelessness. The memories, however, they didn't stop. He couldn't get up. The world fell at his feet, the static overpowering him once more - but it wasn't real this time, only memory. Seemed so much more lucid than he ever would've hoped all the while.

 

The slow, steady beating of Christine's heart finally brought him back to reality. He hadn't even registered her change in grasp, nor the moment that she'd reclined to hug him closer. There was no doubting that she was actually there now, not just one of the tricks his brain played upon him to shake his limited composure. Soft and gentle, with that slight elevation which always resulted from her high-energy nature, it was soothing in more ways than one. Not saying a word, Jeremy nuzzled closer, tears of discomfort and joy forming into one small, steady stream.

 

For the moment, this was all he needed - to get some sort of acknowledgement and solace. He could feel his own heart slowing down as hers began to do the same, as though fighting the urge to rest even more.

 

“You don't have to stay up. I know you have things going on tomorrow.” His hands kneaded into the soft fabric beneath him in a soft, repetitive motion.

 

“I want to.”

 

Perhaps Christine's tone was diluted and speech slurred from sleep, but there was no doubting it was genuine, that confidence in her words apparent. Then again, when was she not? More often than he'd expected when he'd first fallen for her, but it was still astounding nevertheless as to how she kept so much resolve in spite of it all. Fully processing the statement now, Jeremy's eyes widened, before a soft, slightly guilty smile spread across his lips.

 

“I… Thank you.”

 

That was all he managed to get out, yawning as he settled down. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest as Christine reciprocated it involuntarily, chuckling a little upon the realization. A finger pressed down gently on his head, rubbing his curly brown hair.

 

“You're going to be alright, Jeremy.”

 

“Realistically, I know that,” he murmured, raising his head to make eye contact. “It just… It doesn't feel that way right now.”

 

“Want me to help?”

 

Yet again he was thrown off guard a little bit, knowing for a fact what that entailed. However, it wasn't out of the question; it wasn't an unfamiliar occurrence for Jeremy in the slightest, even if it had been peculiar the first couple of times. By now, however, the premise was relieving, enticing. Glancing up, he gave a soft nod, his smile becoming a little more genuine.

 

“If you're alright with that.”

 

A soft smile spread across her lips. “Wouldn't offer if I wasn't.”

 

By now it seemed that just like that her spark had returned, her upbeat nature back at full force. Shifting Jeremy over to one hand, she reached back over onto the nightstand and retrieved a familiar vial. Jeremy recognized it immediately: the same neutralizer which allowed for safe passage down to a giant’s core. So long as it was in effect, nothing could happen to those who settled in alongside it. Jeremy watched patiently as Christine uncorked it with her teeth, taking a small gulp; it didn't take much, and it lasted a good while. He knew this well enough from experience.

 

The bottle returned to the nightstand, and Jeremy felt her hands carefully cup around him. “Alright, ready?”

 

“Ready whenever you are.”

 

A single calculated motion lifted him up to her lips, glancing over as she parted her jaws. For a minute, Jeremy merely gazed in, the sight once again taking away his breath. The little glints of light that shone in flecks along the saliva, reflective as glass: the gentle motion of the tongue as it stretched out to greet him - every time it happened, it became more natural, and even more desirable. The lack of lighting made it a little hard to see, but at this point Jeremy knew how to navigate well enough. So cautiously at first, he crept forward, clambering in.

 

The warmth of her breath hit him first, minty and inviting. Then the soft tongue beneath him, as it curled gently around him, sliding him further into her maw. The slight bit of light that had remained from the outside was beginning to fade as Christine closed her jaws, sealing him in darkness. But it wasn't overwhelming or scary; quite the opposite, really, because of what it meant.

 

Something always changed for him when it got to even this early stage of the matter. Time seemed irrelevant, and the rest of the world seemed so foreign. This, however, felt like home in a way so surreal Jeremy had difficulty putting it to words.

 

The tongue beneath him shifted, carefully coating him in saliva. A couple times he was squished against the inside of her cheek as she swallowed the excess, the occasional hum of contentment echoing around him. That was all Jeremy really needed to know that it was reciprocal, and the comfort was just as significant to him as it was to her, if not even more so. A couple minutes passed likewise before another swallow echoed around him, the pooling spit gradually dragging him towards the center.

 

Another swallow pinned him to the roof of her mouth, feeling the slimy fluid recede. The second one began to pull him downwards, resisting the instinctive urge to grip on opposed to allow it. After all, he knew from experience it'd take a couple swallows to get him down - he didn't want to make the process any harder on her.

 

Christine hardly minded, though. Even if it took a little bit of effort, it never hurt - not while Jeremy was this still and quiet. It really seemed to be the only time he relaxed, and the fact that she could provide this sort of solace to him was always a nice feeling. Another swallow seemed to get him halfway in, feeling that soft rubbing along her throat. Unable to help but grin upon this, she swallowed a third time, and it seemed to do the trick.

 

It didn't take much to get him down at this point. There was very little in terms of movement from within, save for the occasional bit of natural shifting and squirming. Nothing to be concerned about, at least, in the slightest. No matter how many times she'd done this, the feeling was still weird, but in the best possible way. No matter what, it was worth it, for that sort of connection and closeness that was associated with such an act.

 

Jeremy felt it too. The slick, tight confines were hard to move in, but given how short a period of time he'd be stuck with them it didn't bother him too much. Not long after he'd slipped down her collarbone, he could hear that elevated heartbeat and slightly erratic breathing pattern all around him, signaling how far he'd come on this strange yet inviting journey. What seemed seconds later he could feel the grip of the muscles relaxing, dropping him down into the depths below.

 

His arrival was met with a soft gurgle and nothing more, slipping down into what little fluids remained. Immediately brushing the spit out of his eyes, Jeremy took a couple minutes to get reacclimated. It was impossible to see anything from within, for no light filtered down his far.

 

It was nice. From down here he could feel every pulse, ever inhale and exhale of her breath. The little gulps that followed provided him enough oxygen to breathe properly, reclining comfortably against the slimy walls. It'd been some time since he'd really paid attention to them, but man were they soothing - even if a bit damp, there was no denying the almost downy softness in each and every inch of it. Jeremy couldn't help but knead into them, feeling them expand and contract in rhythm with Christine's breathing.

 

It seemed that the more persistent his massages, the more active things became. Contented, sated gurgles and groans echoed around him, the walls squeezing and churning him around playfully. Then came a more consistent sensation along his back, realizing a moment later that it was her reciprocation from the outside.

 

“What exactly are you doing in there?” The question came out as a giggle, the massages getting stronger and more relaxing. Jeremy leaned into them, trembling from all the affection; flustered didn't even begin to cover it.

 

“Just getting situated,” Jeremy hummed, sinking down into the soft walls and external massages. It seemed that he couldn't keep his hands away from them, allowing them to sink into the tissue upon contact. It was weird but… Strangely inviting. “It's not hard to, though. Not at all.”

 

“Comfortable enough?”

 

The external stroking got a little more focused now that Christine had picked up on his exact location. Laughing a little at the ticklish sensation, Jeremy slid down and closed his eyes for a moment, feeling all tension leave his body.

 

“More than enough. This is… Perfect.” His cheek nuzzled against the wall, feeling the relieved tears cascading down his cheeks. There was something about being in here that really did the trick, making him feel anything but vulnerable to any sort of outside threat and protected from anything else in the world. “I think it's helping.”

 

Even still, the feeling didn’t completely eliminate the fear of what he’d gone through.

 

_ You don't want to drink that! _

 

The words came back to him, the frantic debating growing stronger in his mind. Before even realizing he was doing, the inquiry returned to his lips somewhat bitterly:

 

“Why not?”

 

_ Because then you'll never be with her! _

 

Jeremy glanced around, feeling the pulse elevate around him with excitement and curiosity.  _ Yeah, right. I'm better off without you and nothing’s going to change that. _

 

There it was again: that slight change in Jeremy's breath, squirming nervously all over again. Generally at this point he more or less relaxed, but sometimes it just took another gentle push to get him there. Continuing to rub gently from the outside, Christine rolled over onto her stomach, able to feel Jeremy's presence all the more clearly. This usually seemed to help when he was getting uneasy, something so simple fascinatingly effective in the end.

 

“Can you describe it to me?”

 

Getting him distracted from it often lessened the tension, and now was no exception. Taking a shaky breath, Jeremy felt around, pawing nervously around him until he managed to get a grip on his fears.

 

“It's… Really soft and warm,” he finally muttered, trying to keep focused. He could hear that worried skip in her heartbeat, breathing getting a little perturbed. If for nothing more than for her sake, he'd make his way through this and settle down. “Even if we've done this before, I keep forgetting just how clearly I can feel your pulse… And I like it. I like the way this feels, being like this… This close…” He could feel himself trembling once more, for a second feeling as though he could almost sense that sickening static returning in his mind. Trying to control his unease, he focused a little more, gently tracing the folds time and time again in hopes of calming himself down again.

 

“I can’t see much, but I like that too,” he whimpered, feeling the static again. “It’s… Better that way, just not having to… Worry about that for a while and -“

 

His words broke off at that soft external weight, getting more concentrated around his location. At first it seemed just to be the trace of a finger, then steadily grew until he could feel both hands wrapping around his location.

 

“I-I'm sorry, it's not… G-Going down. I can still-” Jeremy bit back a fresh wave of tears, pressing back upon her touch. “I don't get why it won't just… Go away. It's been almost a year but it-”

 

Jeremy blinked as he felt Christine's grasp intensify, hugging him about as tightly as she could manage without exerting too much force. It felt weird, but in a good way, and Jeremy found himself leaning into it easily and instinctively rubbing back.

 

“I'm not surprised,” Christine whispered. “How long were you stuck with them?”

 

“Two months at least,” Jeremy sighed, sinking down into the fluids. “The better half of the first semester.” Growing more agitated with himself, Jeremy shook away the unpleasant thoughts - or tried to, anyways. They'd run deep and there didn't seem to be any sort of cure for them, but maybe once he got to the bottom of it things would start to feel alright again. “I should've just listened, and not tried to fight my way up to the top. Maybe then things would be better than they are now.”

 

“I understand why it happened.”

 

Jeremy nodded, then did a double take. He wouldn't have expected this, but he wasn't going to voice that opinion so soon. Christine shifted position again, rolling over onto her side as she continued:

 

“I know how it feels to be that unsure of yourself, to not really fit in with the rest of the crowd. I've had that experience for most of my life - never really belonging, just sort of watching from the sidelines. It's exhausting.”

 

She could feel Jeremy, too, changing position, pressing outwards gently. “It really is. I never really expected that you'd relate to it too, but you're right. Sometimes it's hard being the odd one out. And I didn't know it would, well, be this damaging trying to fight my way back in.”

 

“I still remember how it felt,” Christine admitted, fidgeting slightly. “Just feeling like everything came so easily. Not having to worry about every little moment in time for once.”

 

“That's what I thought it would be like, but unfortunately I found it to be quite the reverse.” A bitter chuckle escaped Jeremy’s lips, running a hand through his saliva-slicked. “It just made me feel even worse, even more inadequate than I already did. And that made things so much harder, just being in that inescapable -”

 

His hand pressed to his chest, as though the subtle pressure would quell the growing palpitations. “N-Nevermind. I'm glad… That you didn't have to go through that.”

 

“And I'm sorry that you did,” Christine murmured. “I can't even imagine how that must've been.”

 

“It wasn't great,” Jeremy sighed, “but at the very least I've learned from it. And I'm…” He sucked in a breath. “I’m sorry you got roped into it too.”

 

“It's alright. I know you didn't mean for it to happen.”

 

“I didn't even know they could spread that far… I still can't believe I nearly started the apocalypse.” Jeremy rubbed his eyes once more, feeling the sleepiness begin to spread. Now that he'd talked through it once more, it seemed so distant, so surreal. But what was around him was the opposite - tangible, powerful, real. He was safe and sound for as long as he remained there, and with the Squip long gone, there was nothing to be concerned about. While it didn't change what happened, it did ease the pain, and allow him to consider getting some rest.

 

“But in spite of it all, thank you… For giving me a second chance.”

 

Jeremy didn’t get a direct response, but that skip of heartbeat somewhere not far above him was confirmation enough. Everything began to calm down both internally and externally now, and this time Jeremy allowed his body to relax against the softly churning walls and that concentrated, loving pressure from the outside. Every push, every rub scraped away a little more of his troubles, until his mind blanked almost entirely.

 

Even if the Squip  _ did  _ come back somehow, this would be different. He had a support system in place now, the antidote, and more than enough courage and trust in himself to quell the insecurities. No matter what happened next, he would indeed be alright - and he felt that as much as he knew it now.

 

Eyelids growing heavy, Jeremy repositioned himself slightly, rubbing right back. For the moment he was fine just drinking in the calm and solace, knowing it wasn’t going anywhere. And what’s more, that  _ Christine _ wasn’t going anywhere. They’d be fine, and now that the threat had passed in all forms there was nothing to do but get some rest. Stifling a yawn, Jeremy curled up against the wall and allowed his thoughts to drift.

 

“Going back to sleep?”

 

Jeremy cracked open an eye. “Mmm? Oh yeah. I can come back out first if you’d rather.”

 

“Nah, you’re fine where you are. This is already pretty cozy.” Christine gave a contented sigh as this, snuggling down a little further on the bed. “Of course if you want me to spit you back out, let me know.”

 

“Oh no, this is fine! I wasn’t sure if you could sleep like this is all; wouldn’t want you up the whole night.”

 

There was a curious humming in response, the subtle vibrations of her voice surrounding him entirely. It felt wonderful. “We could try it! I’ve been wondering what that’s like for a little while now.”

 

Jeremy felt all that warmth and familiarity come rushing up, chuckling at the comforting sensation. “Yeah, let’s try it then.” Heaving a sigh of his own, Jeremy closed his eyes once more, feeling a soft smile spread across his lips. 

 

“Goodnight, Christine.”

 

“Goodnight, Jeremy.”

 

Settling back down, Jeremy felt her heartbeat slow, breath lighter and soothed. Now that the gentle massaging had died down, he was left in the dark again, but never truly alone as he continued his own rubs. It progressed as he went, waiting until he was positive that she was asleep, then focused on himself once more. Laying down with his head over one arm, he took one last look at his surroundings before crashing.

 

_ This is how things are supposed to be,  _ Jeremy thought as though to the Squip, despite knowing well that they couldn’t hear him.  _ And I got here on my own, no thanks to you. _

 

Letting his mind drift further, he let those thoughts click together in one final defiant act before sleep took over, making him feel empowered like nothing else.

 

_ I’m in control, and you’re never coming back. _


End file.
